


Camera

by ariare



Series: Edisi Re-Publish [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Gaje, M/M, Plotless, Romance, abal, alay, bukan konsumsi anak-anak, viva 6918!!!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamera dan Hibari Kyouya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Pelampiasan kerinduan saya akan pairing ini :’). Serta hasil pelampiasan otak yang terus-menerus memirkan plot ficlet abal ini. :’)
> 
> [Edisi Re-Publish. Publish Date: 23 Desember 2012]
> 
> **Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn! by Akira Amano.**

“Kyo—”

Senyum si biru itu mendadak lenyap ketika mendapati sebuah ruangan yang kosong tanpa orang. Lengkungan tipis ke atas terukir di bibirnya sementara dua bola matanya yang tak sepadan warnanya masih melihat ke dalam ruangan. Menarik tubuhnya, ia pun melompat ke dalam ruangan itu.

Iya, melompat. Dia ‘kan datangnya lewat jendela. Cara yang abnormal tapi normal baginya yang agak abnormal juga. Oke, abaikan caranya yang aneh itu untuk masuk ke ruangan favoritnya. Iya, ruangan favoritnya jika yang punya ada, sih. Tapi sekarang ruangannya kosong dan yang punya entah kemana. Lelaki bersurai biru itu menghela napas. Ia tahu, kemana yang empunya ruangan itu pergi.

Menengadah ke atas, Mukuro pun bergumam, “Pasti di atas.”

Gumaman yang terdengar kesal setiap ia datang ke tempat itu dan menemukan ruangan—yang dikenal sebagai Ruangan Komite Kedisiplinan—itu kosong. Mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sering tidak tepat waktu untuk datang ke ruangan yang dianggap mengerikan oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah itu. Dan alih-alih menyusul yang punya ruangan, ia lebih memilih untuk tetap di sana sambil duduk—atau malah tiduran—di sofa. Malas, katanya.

Begitu pula kali ini. Tanpa ada inisiatif untuk ke atas atau atap sekolah, ia lalu berjalan ke arah kursi yang ia yakini bahwa kursi itu adalah kursi sang empunya. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu-bencong, lelaki dengan model rambut yang unik itu menghempaskan dirinya untuk duduk di situ. Memutar kursi itu ke arah jendela di belakangnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital dari saku bajunya. Kamera digital yang entah dia dapat darimana. Hanya Mukuro yang tahu.

Jarinya lalu menekan tombol _power_ di atas kamera digital itu. Lensapun terbuka dan bayangan di depannya mulai terlihat dari balik kameranya. Menekan tombol lainnya yang tersedia, ia lalu melihat _file-file_ foto yang tersimpan di dalam kamera itu. Dan coba tebak, foto-foto apa yang tersimpan dalam kamera yang terlihat agak mahal itu. Mukuro menyeringai lebar ke arah sang kamera yang tengah menampilkan foto-foto sang prefek alias yang empunya ruangan dengan berbagai macam pose yang pastinya diambil dengan cara yang haram nan ilegal.

Dasar ilusionis satu ini.

Seringai di bibirnya perlahan-lahan berubah dan melunak menjadi senyum tipis seraya ia terus menekan tombol ‘ _next_ ’ di kamera itu. Mukuro melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Dia bukanlah seorang _stalker_ atau apapun namanya itu. Dia hanya senang mengawasi dan memperhatikan sang prefek berambut raven itu. Meski ia sering mengambil beberapa foto langka, dia masih berada dalam batas kewajaran dalam mengambil gambar pemuda itu.

Dia juga tidak mengambil foto sang prefek jikalau pemuda bermata tajam itu di kamar kecil, kamar mandi, dan—bersama sang tutor. Kamar kecil dan kamar mandi sih, oke ya. Tapi kalau ia menangkap bayangan pemuda itu bersama sang tutor kece berambut pirang, rasanya ia ingin meremukkan kamera digital-nya itu. Tapi berhubung sayang kalau sampai kamera itu remuk, Mukuro lebih memilih untuk me-non-aktifkan kamera itu langsung.

Ia sudah malas kalau berhubungan dengan lelaki Cavallone itu. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu adalah tutor sang prefek; sang tutor yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama muridnya lebih banyak. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Hibari Kyoya lebih banyak daripada dirinya.

Dan Mukuro menggenggam erat kameranya.

Pria bersurai biru itu menghela napas sesaat dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit ruangan komite kedisiplinan itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia lalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Di dalam kepalanya, mulai berputar pertanyaan-pertanyaan; Kapan ia bisa bebas? Kapan ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih bersama orang itu? Kapan ia bisa menghapus jarak dan terlepas dari penjara waktu yang mengunci kebebasannya?

Dan seluruh pertanyaan itu akan terus berputar dan mengendap di dalam _cerebellum_ -nya. Mengendap, dan entah kapan akan menghilang—ia tak tahu.

Membuka matanya, ia lalu menatap kamera digitalnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Baginya, kamera ini sudah cukup untuk bisa memantau keadaan sang prefek. Meskipun tidak untuk setiap saat dan setiap waktu. Tapi, baginya itu sudah cukup. Baginya yang berada jauh dari objek fotonya itu.

Ia menutup matanya lagi sambil menghela napas. Ya, pikirannya sudah mulai agak tenang sekarang. Dia sangat berterimakasih membawa kamera itu ke sini. Setidaknya perasaan sebalnya tadi sudah berubah sekarang. Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu Kyoya(-nya) sekarang.

**_Krak_**.

Mukuro mendadak membuka kedua matanya lebar dan menemukan—

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Herbivora?”

—bayangan yang memenuhi kameranya. Baik kamera digitalnya maupun kamera matanya. Omong-omong, bunyi apa tadi?

Iris beda warna itu segera melihat ke arah tangannya dan menemukan—kamera itu hancur berkeping-keping oleh sebuah benda metal yang sangat ia kenal milik siapa itu ahahahaha. Mukuro meringis sesaat.

“Kyoya, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap kameraku?” tanyanya dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih sesedih mungkin sambil menunjukkan kepingan-kepingan kamera yang tidak berbentuk lagi itu.

Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil memasang wajah tak berdosa, “Apa peduliku.”

Sungguh, ilusionis satu ini ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya. Lelaki satu ini benar-benar. “Tapi, Kyoya, ini—”

“Jangan membodohiku. Itu hanya ilusi.” Potong yang berambut hitam cepat. Dan wajah Mukuro yang dibuat sedih dengan indahnya tadi, segera berubah menjadi wajah licik ala dirinya. Dan benar saja, kepingan-kepingan kamera itu berubah menjadi udara kosong. Sepertinya, ia sudah mempersiapkan akan kemungkinan seperti ini.

“Kufufu, sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa dengan ilusi, Hibari Kyoya- _kun_ ,” ucap Mukuro seraya mengeluarkan trident-nya. Sementara yang satunya memilih mengeratkan genggaman pada tonfa-nya; tak menjawab. “Tapi, tidak seru kalau aku ke sini dan lalu hanya bertarung denganmu seperti biasa,” ucap Mukuro lagi.

Mengangkat alis kanannya, Hibari mengernyit. “Lalu?”

“Akan lebih seru kalau—”

Dan dalam kecepatan ilusi, tangan kanan Mukuro menarik pinggang Hibari dan tangan kirinya bergerak ke atas. Sementara itu, mata Hibari secara reflek melihat ke arah tangan kiri Mukuro—bingung dengan kelakuan lelaki itu.

“—begini!”

“Apa yang kau—”

**_Klik._ **

Dan mereka berdua tercetak dalam satu film yang sama. Satu film yang memperlihatkan keeksistensiannya bersama dirinya. Keeksistensian Rokudo Mukuro bersama dengan Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih. :)


End file.
